


Первая глава

by LRaien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Gen, Irony, Magic, Parody, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Что именно я бы сделал в фэнтезийном мире, я не знал, но был абсолютно уверен – если упущу свой шанс, второго не будет».
Relationships: Original human character(s) & Original Non-human Character(s)





	Первая глава

Мужик в синей куртке и дурацком вязаном колпаке, сидевший у окна электрички, уже второй час пытался не плеваться огнём. Получалось у него с переменным успехом: взятая в дорогу книга оказалась слишком смешной, и мужчина периодически фыркал, торопливо прикрывая рукой пробивающиеся меж заострёнными зубами оранжевые язычки пламени. А клыки у него выдавались вперёд сильнее, чем следовало бы.  
Ему повезло, что сейчас был солнечный полдень, в электричке было жарко и большинство пассажиров дремали, лениво наблюдали за проносящимися за окном пейзажами, разгадывали кроссворды или читали. Виды однообразных полей-огородов мне приелись, спать не хотелось а книжек я с собой не прихватил — мне хватало двух вёдер, полных яблок.

Я наблюдал за огнедышащим мужиком несколько станций. Этим летом со мной не случилось ничего особенно интересного, как, впрочем, и за всю мою жизнь. Родители укатили в Италию («Ринатушка, ты посмотри за домом! Только поздно не ложись и кушай хорошо!»), старший брат уехал на сессию во Владивосток («Тронешь мои вещи, Рин, я тебе башку оторву, понял?»), а я уже вторую неделю наслаждался жизнью. Три комнаты в личное пользование — что ещё надо для счастья в шестнадцать лет? Просидев несколько ночей за компьютером и приставкой, я заскучал, поэтому с радостью принял предложение заехать к бабушке, забрать яблок из сада. А теперь, возвращаясь в город в обнимку с двумя вёдрами наливных, я украдкой следил за огнедышащим мужиком.  
Я любил крутое фэнтези. Не те заунывные фолианты с пятьюстами примечаниями, нет: фэнтези-романы про крутых героев, попавших в иной мир и сумевших надрать задницы местным Тёмным Властелинам, получить девушку и жить долго и счастливо.

Вышли мы почти одновременно, только я замешкался, пока хватал вёдра с яблоками. Постарался найти в толпе того мужика и, спасибо его идиотскому колпаку, заметил почти сразу же. Мне казалось, этот клыкастый может оказаться тем самым ключом к магическому миру, где... Что именно я бы сделал в фэнтезийном мире, я не знал, но был абсолютно уверен — если упущу свой шанс, второго не будет.  
В зале было не так уж и много людей, но у всех касс тянулись длинные очереди человек по десять. Огнедышащий мужик завис возле терминала покупки билетов. Он осторожно и неуверенно тыкал на дисплей, всё время путаясь и возвращаясь обратно; и я уже думал подойти поближе, уверенный, что увлечённый своим занятием, он меня не заметит, как добавился ещё один персонаж.  
К терминалу подскочила девица с яркими сине-зелёно-фиолетовыми волосами — психанутая колибри, честное слово. Девица начала яростно спорить с мужиком, и я, пользуясь моментом, рассмотрел их получше, прикидывая, насколько они похожи на фэнтезийных персонажей.  
Из-под дурацкого колпака выбивались седые лохмы, сам мужик выглядел то ли интеллигентно, то ли бомжевато — сложно было определить: кожаные ботинки были изрядно истоптаны, но держались добротно, штаны и плащ из непонятной серо-зелёной ткани были абсолютно неуместны в царившую везде жару, ну и, конечно, идиотский колпак. Если на первый взгляд мужик выглядел дедом, то сейчас я бы дал ему лет тридцать, может, тридцать пять.  
Девчонка скакала и прыгала вокруг него, не в силах стоять на одном месте, и что-то шумно доказывала. Тонкие губы не замирали ни на миг, все черты её лица находились в непрерывном движении, передавая миллион эмоций по очереди и без. Кроме разноцветного кошмара парикмахера, топорщащегося во все стороны, девица выделялась изрядно помятой клетчатой рубашкой, накинутой поверх чёрной рокерской футболки, и рваными чёрными же джинсами — будто нет ничего лучше, чем запариться в этом всём, когда на улице наконец-то тёплая погода. Девица, кажется, была примерно моего возраста.  
Я подошёл поближе, чтобы послушать, о чём они спорят.  
— Ты сказал, что это сработает! — злобно прошипела ярковолосая. — Какой смысл был искать тебя, если ты даже не адаптирован нормально?!  
— С покупкой билета в кассе я справился, — отчуждённо ответил мужик, продолжая изучать терминал. — После удобств родного дома как-то сложно приспособиться, юная леди.  
Та фыркнула и замолчала, скрестив руки на груди. Вот он — мой момент. Если эти двое действительно те, про кого пишут в фэнтезийных боевиках, то нельзя упускать свой шанс. Если же нет, то я просто помогу двум фрикам купить билет и пойду домой. Я сделал несколько шагов к терминалу, натягивая на лицо вежливую улыбку:  
— Вам помочь?  
Мужик с девицей обернулись, оценивающе глядя на меня.  
— Не помешало бы, — мягко улыбнулся в ответ седой. Точно интеллигент, стопроцентно какой-нибудь учёный или маг. — Видите ли, юноша, я не могу разобраться в работе этого механизма.  
— Да легко, — хмыкнул я. — Куда берёте билет?  
Седой и девчонка переглянулись.  
— Не то чтобы это имело значение... — протянула девица. С её пальцев скользнули две тусклых искорки, тут же погасших, но я намёк понял. И решил не отступать.  
— Вы оба — маги, — заговорщицки прошептал я, — да?  
Девица прыснула, мужик недовольно вздохнул.  
— Раз уж на то пошло, — пробормотал он, затем прочистил горло и поднял подбородок: — Предо Когидо, бывший маг Королевской Академии.  
Выждав небольшую паузу, Предо многозначительно кашлянул.  
— Китера, — протянула девица. — Или Кейт. Так что там с билетами-то?  
— А что именно вы хотите сделать? — задал встречный вопрос я.  
Внутри всё пело. Я знал, знал, знал! Ну ладно, не особо знал, но, проводя один унылый, обычный серый день за другим, я всеми фибрами души верил в то, что со мной должно произойти что-то подобное — ведь если бы мне, МНЕ дали шанс...  
— Нам просто нужно временное убежище, — вздохнул Предо. — В этом городе всё слишком запутанно, но зато мы с Китерой смогли встретиться. Я бы предпочёл найти какую-нибудь деревеньку или село, где поменьше людей.  
— Ну тогда вечером есть электричка до Малого Сырца, — предложил я. Там у меня жила тётка, и я тихо надеялся, что смогу поподробнее узнать об этих двоих. И, конечно, о том, откуда они появились.  
— Два билета, — Предо достал паспорт — слишком свежий и новый для взрослого мужика. Такой же вытащила из кармана рубашки Кейт.  
— А деньги? — предусмотрительно спросил я. Ещё платить за них не хватало! Я, конечно, на многое был готов ради приключений, но только не отдавать свои карманные каким-то фэнтезийным бомжам. Э, нет, я парень не промах!  
— Вот, — колдун протянул карточку: абсолютно белую, без какого-либо рисунка, только росчерк подписи и магнитная линия. — Выдают всем для адаптации, чтобы мы не слишком выделялись. Королеве не очень-то хочется, чтобы кто-то из Нижних миров сообразил, что они не единственные.  
Кейт поморщилась при упоминании царственной особы. Королева, значит? Такие сюжеты мне знакомы: теперь я знал, что моя судьба — это одолеть злую королеву. Надо лишь понять, как попасть в этот иной мир.  
— Готово, — я протянул два распечатанных билета, паспорта и карточку магу.  
Тот посмотрел, отдал Кейт её часть документов и пристально уставился на меня:  
— Ты... как тебя нарекли при рождении?  
— Ринат, — они только сейчас вспомнили о том, что у меня тоже есть имя?  
— Итак, Ринат, — медленно произнёс маг. — Ты оказал нам помощь, не требуя ничего взамен...  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — вставил я. — Я люблю помогать людям. И не только людям. В общем, я очень хороший, почти герой. Всегда рад помочь.  
— Отлично, — вздохнул Предо, закатив глаза. — За это я по традиции обязан ответить на три твоих любых вопроса. Задавай, о смертный. Правда, я не уверен, что смогу понять их, а ты сумеешь понять мои слова.  
— Мы здесь недавно, — улыбнулась цветноволосая. — Не совсем разобрались в том, как всё работает...  
Это звучало как просьба. Точнее, намёк на просьбу — осторожный и полный подозрения. Но мне не терпелось задать свои вопросы:  
— Тогда расскажите про магию! Как стать самым сильным волшебником?  
— Про магию, говоришь... — Предо на мгновение задумался. — Знаешь, Ринат, ты наверняка читал в ваших книгах, что настоящая магия — это вовсе не файерболы и эффектные глыбы льда, а нечто более сложное, постигаемое веками, требующее тщательного вдумчивого отношения...  
— Ага, — кивнул я.  
— Так вот, — удовлетворенно продолжил маг, — это всё брехня. Начинающий маг взмахом руки может сжечь тебя огненным шаром, а профессиональный даже пальцем не шевельнёт, превращая город в дымящийся кратер. Понял?  
— Не уверен, что понял.  
— Сила — в силе. Так лучше?  
— Ага.  
— Но для этого нужна первобытная магия, — вздохнул Предо. — А я не могу понять, что с ней в вашем мире. Волшебник впитывает магическую энергию из окружающей среды, аккумулирует и преобразует. Обычно мы определяем содержание магической энергии по разности колебаний уровня, но... В вашем это просто ровная линия, не с чем сравнить. Возможно, это первый случай абсолютного магического нуля.  
Не то чтобы я разобрался в его словах.

— Второй вопрос, — я решил, что подумаю об этом позже. — Из какого вы мира?  
Кейт заухмылялась — похоже, она этого ждала.  
— Теллурия, — отчеканил Предо. — Элитное измерение Верхних миров, где правит аристократия с Королевой во главе. Магический индекс — двадцать три и четырнадцать, один из самых высоких.  
Это напоминало скучные предисловия из тех унылых книжек, что я так и не осилил. Или даже учебник по истории.  
— Ужасное протухшее место, — пробормотала Китера. — Бесконечные балы в замке, украшения из миллионов платиновых брусков, платья из золотой нити, усыпанные бриллиантами и свежие сочные ягоды во льду с горных вершин.  
— Звучит не так уж и плохо, — удивился я.  
— Ага, — Кейт поморщилась. — Это только во дворце у Королевы. Эта жадная курица сосёт магию из всей Теллурии, делясь лишь со своими прихлебалами. Я немного подпортила ей кайф, но оказалась в пролёте из-за превосходящей магической силы.  
Злая королева, героические повстанцы, магия и путешествия между мирами... На миг я почти поверил, что этим двоим самой судьбой предназначено встретить меня.  
— То есть это как в тех книжках про попаданцев в другой мир? — уточнил я.  
— Наоборот, — хмыкнула колдунья. — Ты, Ринат, местный житель, а мы — героические попаданцы, призванные спасти ваш жалкий недоразвитый мир.  
— А если быть ещё точнее, — кашлянул маг, — мы — ссыльные преступники.  
То есть наш мир у них там считается такой помойкой, что сюда вышвыривают неугодных? У меня оставался последний шанс спросить что-то, и я решил выведать, насколько опасны мои новые знакомые.  
— А за что вас сюда сослали?  
— За правду, — фыркнула ведьма. Маг оказался более точен:  
— Я занимался запрещенными исследованиями. В Теллурии запрещено изучать миры ниже Инсуррии, но я заинтересовался несколькими закономерностями Верхних миров и решил проверить выведенные уравнения на Средних и Нижних. К сожалению, королева Теллурии признала это кощунством и ложью, поэтому я здесь.  
— Дурак потому что, — пренебрежительно бросила Кейт.  
Предо внимательно посмотрел на Китеру.  
— Между прочим, — спокойно сказал он, — я знаю подробности вашего дела, юная леди. И я их озвучу.  
Ведьма изображала безразличие, но я заметил, что её скулы побелели.  
— Китера эль Экстус, — отчеканил маг, — была приговорена к ссылке в Нижайший мир за совершение семи особо тяжких преступлений, таких, как: поджог дворца Королевы, личное оскорбление Королевы и её двора, непристойные высказывания в адрес Теллурии и её правительства, а также три ограбления и одно убийство.  
Я отреагировал не сразу. Конечно, Кейт не походила на благонадёжную гражданку любого мира, но это было уже слишком.  
— Всё это в прошлом, — заверила меня Китера. — Здесь, без магии, особо не побуянишь. Нам со стариканом надо просто найти себе местечко, чтобы спрятаться от гнева Королевы.  
— Она уже сослала нас сюда, — меланхолично пожал плечами Предо. — Она не будет нас искать.  
Лицо Китеры вновь исказила куча эмоций одновременно, среди которых можно было различить гнев, самодовольство и злорадство.  
— Я умыкнула у неё кое-то, — хмыкнула Кейт. — Хотя эта вещица здесь бесполезна.  
— Что за вещица? — выпалил я. Вот оно: начало героического квеста. Мой будущий великий артефакт.  
Маг и чародейка посмотрели на меня, потом друг на друга.  
— Не здесь, Ринат, — Кейт огляделась по сторонам. — Где ты живёшь?  
— Недалеко, тут пять остановок пройти, — сказочное везение, что мой дом как раз пустовал. Я был уверен — это знак. Я встретил двух магов, помог им и теперь, похоже, становился участником большого приключения.  
— Ну что, ты с нами? — Китера толкнула локтем Предо.  
— Настоящие маги не ходят пешком, — дёрнул плечом тот.  
— А, значит, на автобусе? — понимающе кивнула Кейт. — Слушай, одолжи карточку, денег на проезд не осталось...  
Маг несколько секунд колебался, затем смиренно вздохнул:  
— Ладно, давай со мной. Ринат?  
Я пожал плечами и запустил руку в карманы куртки.  
— Наскребу уж мелочи.

Едва я закрыл за нами дверь квартиры, Кейт, не снимая обуви, прошла в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван.  
— Ну наконец-то, — промурлыкала она. — А то у меня уже ноги отваливаются.  
Я оставил вёдра с яблоками в коридоре — чай, не пропадут — и уселся рядом с колдуньей.  
— Покажи артефакт! — потребовал я.  
Чёрт возьми, это моё приключение! Я уже не испытывал благоговейного уважения перед гостями из иного мира. Они были лишь ссыльными преступниками, реальной магией не обладали, и я был единственным, кто сумел бы помочь их миру — по крайней мере, мне очень уж хотелось стать тем самым героем, который свергнет злую Королеву, получит в награду её богатства и трон, а затем выберет из фрейлин самую симпатичную себе в жёны.  
Кейт нахмурилась и достала... компас. Обычный компас, только полностью сделанный из дерева — даже дрожащая стрелка, неуверенно шатающаяся из стороны в сторону.  
— Это что-о-о? — разочарованно протянул я.  
— Магический паук, — хмыкнула Китера. — Ну или так его называют в официальной описи королевских регалий. Тот самый артефакт, благодаря которому Королева может управлять магией целого мира.  
— Как я уже говорил, — вмешался Предо, разобравшийся со шнурками и присоединившийся к нам, — маг — это профессионал, извлекающий магию из окружающей среды и аккумулирующий её. Волшебники не производят магию, а лишь используют, но я вывел теорию, исходя из которой с понижением...  
— Скукота, — зевнула Кейт. — У тебя есть что пожрать?  
— Дай паука посмотреть, — заявил я. — И тогда холодильник ваш.  
Китера положила «компас» на стол:  
— Где кухня?  
Обменять мамины котлеты с гречкой на легендарный артефакт? Да пожалуйста! Эти простофили, похоже, совсем не понимают, где оказались. Пока Предо и Кейт ели салат, я поставил в микроволновку борщ и вернулся к магическому пауку.

Я читал про такие штуки. Первой моей надеждой было, что достаточно лишь прикосновения Избранного, чтобы артефакт включился, но этот вариант не сработал. Тогда я просто начал вертеть его в руках, тыкать на все выступающие части и пытаться найти секретную кнопку или что-то в этом роде.  
Через некоторое время с кухни вернулся Предо, уселся на кресле напротив и стал лениво наблюдать за моими манипуляциями.  
— Не так он включается, — не выдержал маг после того, как я попробовал паука на зуб. — Давай покажу!  
Он взял «компас» и развернул верхнюю часть, словно накручивал гайку на болт, затем повернул в обратную сторону, после чего нажал на выступ с краю несколько раз.  
— Пять... шесть... семь... Кейт, — крикнул он, — мы же в минус одиннадцатом, верно?  
— Ага, — крикнула колдунья в ответ. Она, судя по голосу, ещё доедала котлеты.  
— Десять... Одиннадцать!  
Едва Предо нажал на выступ в последний раз, как компас засветился и стрелка крутнулась вокруг своей оси, замерев на нуле.  
Предо моргнул, несколько секунд в упор пялился на паука.  
— Кейт, — позвал он вновь, — иди-ка сюда.  
Китера примчалась почти мгновенно. Они с Предо, казалось, совсем забыли про меня, погрузившись в работу с магическим пауком. Повторив предыдущие манипуляции, оба волшебника увидели ту же картину: стрелка, сделав один полный круг, застыла у отметки «ноль».  
— Это совершенно бессмысленно, — вполголоса произнесла Китера.  
— Не совсем, — пробормотал Предо, озадаченно глядя на «компас». — Это согласуется с моей теорией.  
— Что-то там про утечку магии?  
— Да. Кейт, помнишь, я пытался исследовать Средние и Нижние миры?  
— Да, ты добрался только до пятого, а потом за тобой пришла Королева.  
— А ты не думала, откуда там взялись её солдаты? Как она вообще узнала?  
Китера замолчала. Я уже начинал чувствовать себя забытым и собирался было напомнить о том, что они всё ещё в моём доме, но тут Предо хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Ну конечно! Она следит за мирами ниже элитных, потому что там нет ни одного мага! Первозданная магия, не тронутая никем! Практически безграничные запасы... это объясняет, как Королеве удаётся обойти закон сохранения энергии! Объясняет энтропию на высших уровнях и...  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — вмешался я. — Если ваша эта Королева так цепляется за магию здесь, то с чего ей отправлять сюда вас?  
Оба мага озадаченно замолчали, затем Предо подал голос:  
— Потому что ни одному теллурийцу не придёт в голову пытаться поглотить магию из мира, где разность равна нулю. Никто не верит в существование идеального мира, полного магии. А даже если бы кто и попробовал её здесь творить, то невозможно сразу поглотить чистую магию — непривычного к этому колдуна просто разорвёт на части.  
— Логично, — прошипела Китера. — Вот сучка крашеная!  
Я посмотрел на её волосы и благоразумно удержался от комментария, вместо этого заявив:  
— Но у вас есть я! Я же живу как-то среди этой магии!  
Вот он — мой звёздный час, момент, ради которого можно было терпеть скучную жизнь; шанс, который сам пришёл мне в руки, ведь я действительно отличаюсь от...  
— Нет, Ринат, — вздохнул Предо. — У всех жителей вашего мира нет способности аккумулировать и использовать магию. Вы вообще с ней работать не умеете.  
— А как же магический паук? — возмутился я.

Воцарилась нехорошая тишина. Китера и Предо посмотрели друг на друга, затем едва заметно наклонили головы, словно пришли к какому-то соглашению.  
— А для его использования, Рин, — голос Кейт звучал даже ласково, — ты нам не нужен. Спасибо за еду, было вкусно.  
— И с билетами ты нам очень помог, — поднялся со своего места Предо. Магический паук в его руках начал светиться всё ярче и ярче.  
— Погодите! — оторопел я. — Вы куда?!  
Это мой, мой шанс! Как же освобождать их эту Теллурию от Королевы? Как же приключения? Где моя история, где?!  
— Сперва соберём остальных ссыльных, — сдвинул брови Предо. — Затем разберёмся, кто здесь главный, и немного с ним потолкуем.  
— Для чего?!  
— Видишь ли, Рин, — хмыкнула Китера. — Мы решили захватить ваш отсталый, полный первозданной магии, мир. Ничего личного.

Когда они ушли, словно всё стало как прежде: скучно, уныло, растянуто, пусто. День за днём — ни о чём, низачем, как будто дочитал очередную книжку, закрыл и забыл. Я был готов поверить, что Кейт с Предо мне просто привиделись, что я перечитал фэнтези; вернулись родители, брат, начался сентябрь и потекли один за другим унылые школьные дни...

А затем грянул гром.

Теперь мне остаётся только читать новости. Да, именно читать: телевещание прекращено, радиоприёмники барахлят, не в силах выдержать магические возмущения. Остались лишь газеты, торопливо отпечатанные и свёрстанные по давно забытым методам.  
Кейт — настоящая героиня новой эпохи. Попав в чужой мир, она заручилась поддержкой великого ссыльного учёного, Предо, но это было лишь началом пути. Китера объединила всех изгнанников Высших миров, показав им способ добывать первозданную магию и наделив поистине божественной силой. Теперь она правит этой планетой — правит Землёй, превратив государства и страны в провинции и княжества. Вчера её наместник сжёг городскую публичную библиотеку, а где-то в пустошах Африки тысячи и сотни тысяч людей превращаются в жутких химер — Королева Кейт не забыла правительницу Теллурии, она собирает армию, чтобы отомстить.  
Кейт и Предо никогда бы не сделали этого, если бы я не помог им. Но я не виню себя, пока выживаю на руинах старого мира. Я не мог ничего сделать против этой истории: герой-попаданец осваивает чужой мир и становится Избранным, Королём или Богом.

А я был простым аборигеном из первой главы, рассказавшим героям то, что им необходимо было узнать о новом мире — их будущей вотчине.


End file.
